Strike to the Heart
by LolIAteAUnicron
Summary: Pairings Inside. WARNING: Contains yaoi, blood, and gore. Heba and Sora, both from different worlds, both know nothing of the other, yet both destinies are intertwined. But what happens once Ryou, Heba's cousin, turns into a nobody, still intact with their body, but lost their heart. Aiko helps them with their journey, as all the worlds seem to be controlled by the heartless. OC.
1. Notes

Pairings:

Yugi/Yami

Atemu/Heba

Joey/Seto

Malik/Marik

Ryou/Bakura

Sora/Riku

Mokuba/OC

This AU story comes based off of my creative and wide imaginational mind. I do not know much KH characters since I have just recently have been introduced to the game and am seeing walkthroughs to get to know the game better. This story will contain language not suitable for young children in some chapters (and by some I mean most), there will be blood and gore, but not very graphic. IF the blood and gore get too graphic, the rating will rise up. Some OCs will be included and my OCs will be used to guide the characters or to be bashed on. :D Only one OC will be used as a permanent guide and used in a relationship with another character.

Family: Bold is **cousin(s) to the previous 1/2/3/4/5/6/7 whichever that are not bold. **_Italics are deceased characters that will be mentioned frequently throughout the story that are related to the previous characters. _This font means the characters are related or only children.

Yugi/Heba/**Joey/Malik/Ryou**_**/Amane**_

Yami/Atemu/**Seto**

Bakura/**Marik**

Ryou/_Amane_

Permanent OC Bio:

**Aiko-**

Full Name: Aiko Akila Milioto

Appearance: Short, spiked raven hair with lime green streaks on her bangs. Front bangs reach up to the bottom of her eye. Side bangs reach up her elbow. Has a scar on her left cheek. She is 4'1'' tall and her weight is around 77-87 pounds. Looks very fragile and delicate. Always wears baggy cargo pants with 4 belts at her waist, 3 chains on each leg, a baby blue tank top, a black trench coat-cape that has 5 chains, wears green gloves, red and blue high-tops, white socks, a tan, and cerulean blue eyes.

Age: Appears to be a 9 year old, but in reality is around the ages of 130-158.

Status: Sorceress, Level 10.

Abilities: She is a sorceress who uses Lightning and Ice.

Time Freeze

Thunderbolt

Track Stop (Ice)

Electrify

Relatives: She has no relatives, but since meeting Yugi and Sora has looked up to them and considers them her role models.

Love Life: She does not like to think of her love life and concentrates on going back to her world and being reunited with her old friends, but later on in the story, she develops a crush on Mokuba.


	2. The Dream

Chapter1

Heba opened his eyes, looking around the dark room, he could only see the darkness. Heba felt the familiar feeling of fear, creeping into the pit of his stomach. Heba closed his eyes, hoping to be in his bed, the bed he shared with his brother Yugi.

_**DON'T FEAR THE DARKNESS….**_

Heba opened his eyes and noticed he had been standing on a big circular floor, kind of like glass and if he took one more step, he could break it. The glass seemed to be a picture of Rapunzel, Heba's favorite princess since he was young.

"Who said that?" Heba looked around, wanting to know the voice of this mysterious person. It was clearly a male, since it sounded deep and low. Heba felt the fear from earlier grow stronger, and he sensed that someone was behind him.

_**DON'T FEAR THE DARKNESS…. FEAR WHAT IS IN IT…**_

Heba turned around, just to see a young girl, around the age of 9, smiling like a madman, her mouth covered in blood. Her eyes were covered by her lime green front bangs (AN: I wonder who this is! *le gasp*). The young girl giggled, which turned to hysterical laughing, lifting her crimson, blood soaked hands close to her chest, underneath her chin. She then pulled out a long sword, thin and soaked in blood.

_**JUST DON'T BECOME HEARTLESS….**_

"Sora!" Sora's eyes snapped open, looking around, he noticed he was lying on the beach sand. "Sora! Hey! Get up!" Sora sat up, and saw Kairi.

"Hey Kairi…" Sora shook his head and wiped his eyes with his fist. He noticed a silver haired male behind Kairi. "Riku!" Sora felt his cheeks heat up, but tried to ignore it, hoping that if he paid no attention to his blushing cheeks, the redness would go away. Riku smiled at Sora, a blush of his own mirroring Sora's. Kairi saw the blushes and rolled her eyes. Everyone knew these two had crushes on each other, except them.

"Anyway…. Sora, 'nother dream?" Sora looked at Kairi and nodded.

"But… This dream was different..." Riku and Kairi looked confused and intrigued. Kairi gave Sora a look that said 'Different-how?' Sora sighed, looking away from his two friends.

"This dream... It had a little girl in it… She was… She had blood on her…. Her hands, her mouth… She also had a sword… That was also covered in blood... Like she had just killed someone… But that wasn't it… I felt…. It felt like someone else was with me… Not the girl, but someone was experiencing the same dream as me… Like, they were standing in the same exact spot as me…"

Heba looked at his twin brother, who held a face of confusion and slight fear. Yugi looked at joey, his older cousin, who had a look of deep concentration, something he didn't usually do. Ryou, their youngest cousin, had looked confused, like Yugi, but his face showed more fear.

"Well… It is certainly not the usual dream you always have… this dream… It means something… Another person…. Hmm…"

Ryou sighed, knowing Malik, he would want to figure this out, like Joey. Ryou stood up, and held his hand out to Heba, who gladly took it. The boys were in Heba and Yugi's bedroom, with Ryou, Joey, and Yugi on the bed, Heba sitting on the floor, and Malik sitting on a bean bag. "Come on guys… let's go to the park, not much people will be there with everyone going to the festival." Yugi and Joey stood from the bed, and Malik stood up, walking over to the door and down the stairs, to the front door. Yugi grabbed his blue school coat, along with Joey, while Ryou grabbed his puffy white coat, handing Heba a beige coat that was furry at the hood. The four went downstairs, meeting up with Malik who left his jacket on the couch, they all went out and headed for the park.

"Bakura! Hurry up!" Yami, located at the bottom of the staircase, yelled to one of his best friends, Bakura, who was taking forever to get ready.

"Okay, okay!" Bakura then descended the staircase, meeting up with the others by the front door.

"Finally!" Marik said, earning a glare from Bakura.Atemu chuckled, opening the door, with the others following.


	3. Author's Note

**Umm. Hello to anyone who is reading this. I will be countinuing this story in my other account called LilMukker. There I will countinue this story. If you like this story, I hope you go find my other accoutn and check it over there when i put it up.**

**Thank you! L.I.A.A.U**


End file.
